1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper, and more particularly to a connecting device of a windshield wiper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A windshield wiper is used to scrape rainwater or dust on the windshield so as to prevent rainwater from blocking the vision of the driver. The windshield wiper plays a very important role for vehicles.
The windshield wiper is connected to a windshield wiper arm disposed on the outside of the windshield through a connecting device. In general, the structure of the connecting device is designed according to the structure of the windshield wiper arm. However, different brands and vehicle models have different windshield wiper arm structures so the suitability of the windshield wiper is not good. For the above problem, windshield wiper manufacturers have developed many connecting devices for various windshield wiper arms. But, one connecting device is adapted for two or three windshield wiper arms, so it cannot be used widely. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.